


Respect

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: Girlsies Week 2020 [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Girlsies, Girlsies Week 2020, It's small lmao, Period-Typical Sexism, Smalls is ready to fight y'all, actually completing a 'challenge'/week thingy for once, i guess?, look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Spot Conlon isn't the only one who has to fight to command respect as a leader.Girlsies Week Day 7: Free day!
Series: Girlsies Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating doing a backstory for one of my ocs but I remembered a short thing from an rp I did lmao.

Sure Spot Conlon had to fight to remain as Brooklyn's leader but there was another newsie who had to fight to keep their leadership place. Smalls, the short feisty headstrong girl had struggled her way to the top of the Bronx newsie lodge and she was determined to stay there. 

It was hard enough to get respect as a newsie but as a girl? It was even harder. She huffed, shaking her head as she headed back to the lodging house for the night. Today had been tough what with the cold and everything. 

Idly, she flexed her fingers, wondering if it was worth it to knick some gloves in the morning for herself, give them to one of the littles or just leave it until she got enough money to actually buy a pair. She didn't need another trip to the refuge after all. The wintertime was always the worst in the rooms packed with nothing but a few bunk beds and too many kids. 

Warmth flooded her body as she stepped through the door to her crowded home, signing herself in before heading towards the game room, drawn by loud noises. 

A lanky older newsie grinned lazily down at her. "Afta noon Smalls."

"Legs." Sure the boy was taller and older than her but Smalls was a harder fighter than him, however, she trusted him enough to be her close second...Even if he was a moron at times. "Who's the new kid?"

"Flute brought 'im in. Said he'se been talkin' to him for about a month or whateva and he got kicked out a while back so he invited him to stay for the night."

She nodded, looking over at the blond boy who had arrived only a few days after her. Part of her was actually surprised that he had gotten close enough to another kid considering it had taken him over a year to even _start_ to open up to the other newsies. She just shrugged. At least no harm had come to her kids yet nor did anyone seem _too_ uncomfortable.

That is until the kid walked up to her with a cocky ass grin on his face. She knew that look and oh boy she was _not_ going to enjoy this. 

"Well hello, there miss~ Name's Noah. Could I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Smalls. Nice ta meet ya." 

"Oh so _you're_ Smalls? The leader? No offence but I expected a...Y'know." The room instantly fell silent, kids looking over in both amusement and worry.

"A fella? Yeah well, I'se ain't."

"Well yeah, cause I was told you were the leader and that's a guys job right? Like the girls look after the kids and junk."

Flute nervously walked over, wringing his hands. "N-Noah...You'se don't wanna say that sorta stuff 'round her..."

"Or what? No offence Miss but you don't seem that tough and to be a leader you have to be tou-" Smalls easily cut him off with a simple left hook, leaving him whimpering in shock on the ground, nursing not only a sore cheek but bruised pride as the room burst into laughter. 

She chuckled as she pulled him to his feet. "Tough enough fa ya?"

"Y-Yeah...Sorry..." 

"Eh no 'arm done. You'se ain't the first person to say something like that." She chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder before moving towards a group of kids sitting around a small scratched up table. "Deal me in fellas."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually completed one of those 'dedicated' week/challenge things! I feel sorta proud of myself lmao. Is that sad?


End file.
